Spread 'em Eddy
by somethingtwilightrelated
Summary: Edward lost Bella to a heroine overdose years ago, before she could fulfill his deepest desire. Then, along came Alyssa...


It's been fifty years since Bella passed. I still get flashes of her convulsing, writhing on the forest floor. We had come across the campsite at just past midnight, hunting for some animal meat. The three humans had shot up in shock—can't blame, after all. Bella had that wild, hungry look in her eyes that she gets once a month in place of her period. She was barefoot, hair matted, and eyes flickering between gold and red. And then—it happened in a matter of nanoseconds. The needle sticking out of the young kids arm had been ripped by Bella from his skin and thrown across the campfire, landing in his companion's eye.

The thing about heroin: it makes human's blood that much sweeter and that much more toxic. And Bella—she had been trying to do the right thing. But when the other kid dropped, it was game over. I couldn't stop her. She drained the kids in an instant—their pale, purple, pulseless bodies dropped like pins. "Bella, no!"

The heroin coursed through her system. She looked at me in horror. "Peace at last," she managed to whisper before joining the campers in their untimely fate.

I guess she wasn't suited for immortality after all.

It's just as well. She never wanted to peg me, and it had been my constant request since the beginning of our marriage. I flash back to our honeymoon, that joy we spent together on the beach. My quivering voice when I asked, nervous and shaking, "Bella… will you peg my ass?"

She gaped at me. "W—what?"

"Never mind," I say, casting my eyes away, cheeks burning.

The conversations over the next hundred years followed in the same suit; she never agreed to dick me down. I thought I would never be able to once again enjoy the same pleasure that my daddy, Carlisle, had once gifted me.

That is, until I met Alyssa.

Something about her straightforwardness got me hard as a rock. I wanted to be dommed by her so bad. Told what a dirty boy I am. And I knew she'd be the only one with metaphorical balls to tell me what to do.

And so I changed her. I sunk my teeth into her supple neck, drawing her tangy blood from her coursing veins. Her transformation was quick, and she recovered better that Bella ever did. She ran faster. She fucked better. She had a better sense of self.

So finally, when we were vacationing in Bali, I asked her. The sun was setting, a gentle breeze drifting into our bungalow. "Alyssa," I say, eyes wide and searching, "I have a question for you."

"Anything for you."

"First, I would like preface this with a gift."

"Ok…?"

I hand her the carefully wrapped package. She tears away the paper voraciously. "Oh, Edward," she says, "you didn't have to get me a dildo."

"It's not for you."

"Um…"

"It's for me."

"You want my permission for you to masturbate with a dildo?"

"No, I—" I'm beginning to get frustrated. I can tell she's not picking up what I'm putting down. "I want you to peg me."

"Oh," she says, jaw dropping and eyebrows shooting up her forehead. She throws up a peace sign, in that way she usually does when she's uncomfortable. "This is sudden."

"No," he says. "It's something I've been fantasizing about for eons."

"Well! Whatever makes ya happy!"

She drops her bathing suit bottoms and straps in for a wild ride.

I prepare with my nightly stretching routine as she quickly freshens up in the bathroom. I want to be flexible, pliable, underneath her demanding hands.

"You ready baby?" I audibly moan when I see her, hands planted firmly on hips, and boldly sporting the green, nine-inch monster _Rectum Destroyer 3000_. "You ready for this fat dick?"

"Fill me up, Alyssa," I say, arranging myself onto my hands and knees and arching my back for her.

I feel the mattress sink under her weight as she crawls behind me. I peak at her, craning my neck around my shoulder. She immediately grabs my hair and shoves my face down into the pillows. "No looking," she demands.

I begin to pant as I hear the tell-tale squirt of the lube. My asshole is quivering in anticipation when she licks a slow circle and sticks her tongue deep into my rectum.

"Oh, spread those fucking cheeks," she starts to massage my entrance gently. "Spread em, Eddy!" she screams before plunging inside of me with _Rectum Destroyer_, not giving me any time to adjust before she sets a punishing pace.

"OW!" I shout, pain erupting in my ass.

"Shut up, and take my fat cock."

"Yes, mommy!"

"Oh fuck," she says, pulling out and flipping me over onto my back. My cock is embarrassingly hard, precum leaking from the tip. And then, just as quickly and without warning as before, she plunges back inside of me.

"Please," I beg.

"Please what?"

"Please pinch my nipples."

She takes mercy on me and squeezes my nipples so hard it would've drawn blood, if, you know, I wasn't a vampire at all.

I come with a scream, white ropes spraying all over and blending in to my white, rock hard abs. White light blinds me. This must be what Heaven feels like.

I roll over when she collapses with fatigue. I turn my face to the Heavens.

"One day, Bella," I whisper. "One day, I'll join you in Heaven. And you, you can finally dick me down."


End file.
